


unless you want me to

by DanceWithMeForScience



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Blood, No Sex, Power Dynamics, Seduction, mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-21 07:51:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21071465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanceWithMeForScience/pseuds/DanceWithMeForScience
Summary: Culber makes a move on Stamets, in a very mirror universe sort of way.





	unless you want me to

**Author's Note:**

> A heavily edited long-ago piece from Tumblr, for the prompt "Am I scaring you?" with mirror Culmets, from an "anonymous" asker. ;)

"I usually prefer a less bloody mode of death," Paul says warily, watching Hugh's graceful hands angle his scalpel, miming his interrogation techniques.

"This isn't for killing someone." Hugh smiles sideways at Paul. "I don't like blood either. Maximum pain, minimum bloodshed."

"I just want troublemakers out of the way. Pain gets _in_ the way," Paul says.

There's a flash of something almost gentle in Hugh's expression before it's replaced by a knowing smirk. "Am I scaring you?" he says, his voice soft and pitched deeper than usual. He places the scalpel on the cart as he takes a few steps closer. Paul’s breath grows shallow.

"No," Paul scoffs indignantly, trying to maintain his composure. "I never liked interrogation though."

"I rather like it," Hugh confesses, taking another step closer. "Or at least, I like being able to elicit exactly the... _desired_... response from my victim." He's almost purring.

Paul's breath catches in his throat.

Hugh grins at the soft noise, reaching out slowly as he moves within arm's reach, trailing a finger down Paul's cheek. "_Perfect_," he says as Paul exhales shakily, unable to move, completely enraptured. Is this the seduction before the kill?

Hugh seems to read his thoughts, now standing just centimeters from Paul's body, fixing his gaze with an intense, burning stare, that sly smile making Paul's knees weak. "Don't worry. I don't want to hurt you... _unless you want me to_."


End file.
